


Dean's punishment

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Sam back but Sam is mad at him and Dean gets what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's punishment

Dean doesn’t know what to do or say as he stands there in front of Sam who is looking at him, waiting for Dean to say something. Dean just wants his brother back. He knows it’s his own damn fault that Sam didn’t come back, but he just wants them to be together again, he missed him every second he had been without his little brother.  Dean can tell that Sam is still mad at him for tricking him with this text, sending Sam to Amelia.

“Sam, I know I fucked up. But man I had to, I’m sorry. Can we just get over it?”

Sam snorts and shakes his head. “Just get over it?”

“I said I’m sorry. Please, come back, Sammy.”

“You expect me to forgive you just like that? Dean, Dean, Dean.”

Dean sighs. He knows that look on his brothers face. “What can I do?”

“Maybe I’ll get over it,” Sam nods. “But you have to do something for it.” Dean looks at Sam and swallows. Whatever it was Sam wants him to do or whatever he would do to him, Dean would accept anything to get Sam back. Also, he thinks, he deserves it anyway.

“Okay.” Dean walks past Sam, takes off his jacket and throws it over a chair by the table nearby.

Suddenly Sam stands behind Dean resting his hands on Dean’s hips right over where the waistband of Dean’s jeans lies low on his hipbones. Sam’s head is nestled in the hollow of Dean’s neck, nipps and kisss down the line to his shoulder.

“I missed you Dean,” Sam says. Dean closes his eyes. Sam’s fingers stroke softly over Deans hipbones beneath his shirt, over his belly and down into the jeans. Dean shivers at the sensation and Sam grins against Dean’s skin as his mouth is back near Dean’s ear. “Want me to fuck you?” he asks. Dean just lets out groan as a hand reaches deeper into his jeans and presses the palm against his cock.

Sam’s hips are pressed against Dean’s back and Dean can feel Sam’s hardening cock against his lower back. “I take that as a yes,” Sam smirks as he takes his hand out of Dean’s pants and his big brother lets out a small complaining whine. Sam opens the jeans, takes Deans hardening cock out and holds it in a firm grip. Dean sighs in relief; his head falls back on Sam’s shoulder.  As Sam slowly starts to move his hands over the shaft in slow strokes Dean tilts his head back and Sam leans in to kiss him, it is needy and sloppy and Dean moans into the kiss as Sam goes on working his cock.

 

“Sammy, please.”  Sam pulls away, his long hair falling half over his face and he looks with lustful dark eyes back at him and there was something in his look that scared Dean a little. Dean knows Sam would make him pay. But he is alright with that, he knows he deserves it.  Sam stops.  “I’m gonna make you beg, Dean,” he says in a low voice and pulls his hand away. Dean can feel Sam’s hard-on grinding against him and he just wants Sam to fuck him already, the thought of his brothers thick cock inside of him makes him just harder.

“Just fuck me,” he groans and hopes it wouldn’t get so bad if he does what Sam wants.

“Oh, I will,” Sam replies with a smirk.  He removes Dean’s shirt, jeans and boxers and kicks them aside. Then he reaches for his duffel back and takes the lube out. He is behind Dean again and bends him over and pushes him down on the bed. Dean kneels on the bed, ass up. He feels a little exposed as Sam spreads his legs, gabs a cheek of his ass with one hand. Dean squeezes his eyes shut knowing what is going to happen and whines as Sam’s slick, lubed finger thrusts into him.

Sam pushes his finger further in and back out again a few times then added a second, scissored them and with the next thrust he adds a third. Dean is now squirming and moaning constantly, his cock rock hard and twitching against his stomach. Sam grabs it and pulls it in synch with his fingers inside Dean. Panting and moaning Deans fists clutch into the sheets, face pressed into the mattress between them.

Then suddenly everything is gone and Dean looks up over his shoulder. Sam still stands there right behind him, pulling a condom over his cock. Dean has not even noticed when he got it out. Dean put his head back on the mattress, closed his eyes and tries to relax. He inhales as he feels the tip of his brothers throbbing cock against his hole and instinctively bucks up against it. Sam chuckles, grabs Dean’s slim hips with his huge hands as he pushes inside him. It is like burning fire inside at first and Dean gasps.  Sam is deep inside him, fills him completely up and as the first burn is over it feels so damn good. Slowly Sam starts to move and Dean welcomes it. Sam puts his hands on Deans ass, squeezes his cheeks teasingly. 

“God, Sam, fuck me.” Dean groans. Sam lets go of his ass, grabs Deans hips again and starts to roll his hip, moves slowly out and then thrusts back in a slow and steady pace.

 

Dean gasps and moans every time Sam hits him so deep inside he thinks he is going to explode. His own cock is throbbing painfully now and he reaches for it but Sam sees it, leans forward and holds Deans arm down on his back. “No, no, Dean. You’re not allowed to come until I want you to.” Dean groans again and struggles a little against Sam’s grip but gives up quickly. This is going to be a long night. He remembers it’s his punishment and that he could have had it worse.


End file.
